This invention pertains to a portable computer system and to a stand for use with a computer.
Honeywell Inc. has developed a portable computer system which is used as a diagnostic tool for testing and maintenance of complex systems. This system, which is referred to as MENTOR, has been reported in USA Today, Feb. 17, 1986; the Denver Post, Apr. 5, 1986, Section C, Page 1-C; High Technology, April, 1986, Page 9; and Business Week, Feb. 10, 1986, Page 93. The MENTOR system utilizes a lap type personal computer which is used to read remotely acquired sensor data from HVAC equipment. The computer is used to analyze the data and to compare it to a data base to determine whether system degradation has occurred or the problem exists. One feature of the MENTOR system is that the computer may be mounted on a tripod. Most specifically the computer and its power supply are in a carrying case along with a power supply. Originally, the carrying case itself which contained the computer and power supply was mounted to a tripod. This original arrangement proved to be unstable and have poor heat disapation for the computer and power supply, and thus lead to a high failure rate. The invention described herein eliminates these problems.